Chibi Devils
by Asteral
Summary: A book of storied with Dante and Vergil as chibi kids. you will laugh! Contanis puppys and a healthy dose of Sparda and his crazed kids and there overworked mother -
1. Chibi Devils

**Chibi Devils: a book of stories about Chibi Dante and Vergil and the rest of the Sparda family **

**This is just a story I thought of in school while I was daydreaming instead of listening to my band instructor. I drew it as a manga comic before I wrote this story. It was originally just a 6 square one page comic so this story is very short. However, all my Goth friends think it's hilarious. And if you knew how hard it is to get my friends to laugh, you would understand that means that this story is really FUNNY! I hope you like it. **

It was a quiet day in July. Dante and Vergil had just turned 5 years old this year and there mom and dad were having all kinds of problems trying to keep them from bouncing off the walls and getting into all the sweet stuff around the house.

But, on this particular day, something would happen that was out of the ordinary even for the Sparda family. Dante was sitting in the living room with his parents playing with a toy he had gotten for his birthday. Suddenly, Vergil walked in the room caring a big box with a big red bow on it. He walked pass his parents over to his younger brother. Then he poked him in the shoulder.

Dante turned around and was met by Vergil's huge blue eyes and the gift box. Vergil pushed the big box toward his brother. Dante jumped up and down and grabbed the box. Then he started ripping off the wrapping paper. The boys' parents watched as Dante pulled a fat, fluffy white puppy out of the box. He giggled and hugged it so hard that the puppy's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Eva and Sparda looked at each other in surprise. Were in the world had Vergil gotten a puppy from? He was only 5, after all! As Dante hugged the puppy, suddenly it jumped up and bit him in the head. Dante fell over and started to cry; Vergil trying to save his little brother. Finally, Sparda was able to get the dog off of them and he determined that the dog was actually a demon hound. Eva took both of the boys and bandaged them up while Sparda took pictures and laughed.

When the whole ordeal was over, the family sat down and laughed at the pictures. It would be a day that none of them would ever forget.


	2. Of Bad Dreams and Big Brothers

**Hi everyone ^^ Here is the new short story I hope you like it! Please keep the reviews coming! Reviews are love and I need love!**

**Of Bad Dreams and Big Brothers**

**A story about being a big brother**

It was a stormy night. Thunder and lightning boomed over head. Dante had made a habit of hiding every time the lightning stroke. Dante would hide under things and wimpier only to the irritation of his family when they had to go and find them. Every time Vergil found him he made sure to scold him. Of course, he was just as scared but Vergil had a huge ego even at age 6 so he has no reason to reveal his fear to his younger twin.

There dad tucked them into their beds in the room they shared. There mom hadn't been feeling good all week so Sparda had been in charge of caring for the twins. After getting them comfortable and waiting for them to get tired, he told them a story just to scare them. The poor children hid under the covers with only 2 sets of huge eyes visible shivering in terror as their father explained to them how thunder was a giant demon growling at them and lightning was it trying to strike them full of electricity. By the time their father left the room, they were too scared to sleep.

** 1 hour later… **

Vergil hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He turned over and realized that he was cold. As he reached for the blanket, he realized that Dante had hidden in the covers.

"Dante…what are you doing in my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. The thunder demon might eat me."

"Well, you are soft and delicious… I would defiantly eat you if I were the thunder demon."

"VERGIL! Don't say that! I don't wanna be a snack!"

"Shhh! Your gonna wake up our parents!"

"I'm sorry! Can I stay in the bed with you? I'm really scared!"

"EW, now way! I need my personal space, brother."

"Aw, please? How are you gonna feel if you wake up in the morning and I'm gone?"  
>"…Ok, fine. You can stay in the bed with me."<p>

Dante hugged Vergil and they curled up in the blankets. Just as they were both almost asleep, the lightning strike happened again. Dante and Vergil both screamed and grabbed each other. When the lightning faded away, the boys looked at each other and slowly began to giggle.

"Ha, stupid lightning demon! It was no match for us!"

"Agreed, little brother, agreed."

**Thanks for reading this! It's kind of like something that happened to me and my 7 year old cousin. The next part is coming soon!**


End file.
